Don't Mean a Thing
by Serah Villiers
Summary: Rated for the misuse of a twister board. Rules for playing with Yami 1: Let him win. 2: when he's not paying attention, jump on him. Shonenai, YxJxY.


**Don't Mean a Thing**

**-**

"I'm cold."

"Stop complaining."

"But it's cold!"

"You should've tried harder."

"But-"

"Katsuya, I love you very much but if the next word out of your mouth refers to your state of either coldness or hunger then I'm going to stick this twister board up your arse."

"…"

"Now what colour is it?"

"Left foot red."

Yami smiled and quickly moved his left foot to the spot his small look a like was headed for. The little one grumbled and twisted around the taller to reach a vacant red spot. Anyone watching would have been astounded at the flexibility Yuugi possessed; but Yami and Jounouchi already knew about it…

Jounouchi spun the arrow around. "Right hand yellow."

Once again the tanned male won first choice of yellow dot; and Yuugi was becoming increasingly tangled up with the other. Shaking slightly from suspending their weight for so long they yelled at the blonde to hurry up and 'spin the damned arrow!'

"Alright, left hand green- heh, you lose Yuug." Amethyst eyes attempted to glare at the blonde as Yami studied his hikari.

"The shirt, I think." Sighing Yuugi unbuttoned his black shirt and tossed it to the ground along with all the others. He was now down to his jeans and was entirely sock-less, hairband-less, bracelet-less and some other items that would up the rating of this fiction to an NC-17.

Yami smirked at his now shivering aibou, who was standing next to an equally shivering and glaring Jounouchi. Yami straightened his full compliment of clothing. Smirking again he watched Yuugi stand besides the mat, ready for another go. Well, if he wanted to end up naked who was Yami to stop him?

"Right foot red."

Simultaneously they placed their feet on the nearest red dot. Their eyes locked and Yami blew the irritated hikari a kiss. Jounouchi shivered and spun the arrow again.

"Right hand blue."

Bending down they placed their hands on the dots; still no where near each other. Yami licked his lips and eyed Yuugi who rolled his eyes and mumbled something about a 'stupid horny pharaoh…'

"I haven't mentioned recently how cold I am have I?"

"Shut up and spin the arrow!"

"Alright, alright…left foot blue."

This took a little more bending around each other, and their skin touched much more than was necessary. Yami delicately kissed the top of Yuugi's ear, and licked at the silver hoop at the very top.

"Left foot yellow."

Again their bodies brushed past each other; Yuugi shivered from the contact, being more sensitive (and ticklish) than Yami. Yuugi began to find his hand slipping from trying to keep in position.

"Right foot red." Both spiky haired teens groaned and called to him.

"It's already on red."

"Okay, right hand red."

Yuugi managed to find a red spot, just as Yami's arm shot out for the one next to it. Yuugi's hand slid along the plastic sheet and he ended up falling to the floor; with a warm, heavy, lump falling on top of him. He groaned and attempted to push his bigger boyfriend off, but Yami decided that he liked being on top of Yuugi and refused to budge.

"Katsuya-chan, help me!"

"I can't…I'm too cold." Jounouchi shivered to emphasize his point.

"All the things I do for you and you can't even save my life from asphyxiation!"

"Are you calling me fat?" Yami mock-glared down at his aibou.

"Please get off me!"

"Sorry, what was that? 'Please get off _with_ me?' Alright, if you insist, I suppose it _is_ my fault that you're cloth-less anyway, but you should know better than to challenge the King of Games…"

Jounouchi watched and laughed as his poor little koibito was subjected to Yami's 'playful' side. He reached over and found a blanket that he could snuggle into while the scene unfolded before him. He was very cold…

He watched as Yami made Yuugi pay for losing the game; off came the skater jeans. Yuugi was now just as cold as Jounouchi. And Yami had yet to lose any clothes. Jounouchi glanced to Yuugi, and a spark of mutual agreement passed between them. Yami, not noticing was completely unaware as he was tackled by Jounouchi and stripped by Yuugi. When it comes to stripping games, Game King titles don't mean a thing…

**Owari**

* * *

**Please review.**

**I might be tempted to do a sequel. (Tempt me; press the review button!)**

_-Completed: __16th November 2004_

_-Dagger_


End file.
